The present invention relates to packaging integrated circuits and pertains particularly to a lead frame with interdigitated pins.
In order to maximize lead frame density, pins for adjacent parts can be interdigitated. This is accomplished, for example, by designing packages so that the center position for pins is offset by one-half pitch distance on opposing sides of the package. This allows the pins of adjacent parts to be side-by side rather than end-to end. This provides sufficient room for interdigitating pins on the lead frames.